Love At First Sight
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: In one night, two destinies change forever. Fate must certainly be smiling down on them. XemSai. AU. Yaoi and slightly language.


**This is a fanfiction that was written by both me and the wonderful, awesome Lerato. We were roleplaying XemSai the other night, and this is what we came up with. I wanted to put it up here because it was just so yummy. :3 **

**This fanfiction is dedicated not only to Sai, because we wanted to make her feel better, but to the two of us as well, since this was a sort of cheer-up-by-writing-yaoi fanfiction. We've all had a rough week, haven't we, my friends? :/ **

**This fanfiction will have both Spanish and German words in it, because Lerato is Spanish and that is his main language (he writes English very well! :3), and I have German heritage and have been trying to learn both languages as of late. I will provide translations in italics and parenthesis for those of you who need them. This was also my very first time RPing as Saix, so it was fun and interesting. Lerato stars as Xemnas. –heart- **

**Enjoy our story! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix sighed as he closed up his shop for the day. The day had been long, and some of the customers had not been pleasant ones. But as he wiped down the counter and straightened some shelves, the little bell that hung over the front door jingled, and Saix turned. "It's almost closing ti--oh my god." There stood the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Silver hair...amber eyes...he was gorgeous.

Xemnas was frozen for a second admiring the handsome and pale face of the young man in the shop, and after the initial shock he was amused of the expression in front of him. It could be easily interpreted as an awkward silence but finally he decided to smile widely and chuckling lowly he finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you" he said, tilting his head a bit to the right "I-I know you were about to close, but I'm new in the neighborhood...and I'm...kinda...just a little bit...lost" he scratched his head. "Is late, and I want to know if you can help me to find a street".

Saix shook his head, dazed. Even the man's voice dripped with the same elegance and sexiness that his face and body portrayed. "Oh...of course." he stammered, his face heating with an intense blush like that of which he'd never known before. "Just let me turn off the lights, and we'll be on our way." He hurried to snap off the light switches, and soon his little shop was bathed only in moonlight. "Shall we go then?" he glanced at the god-like man, who had been waiting patiently all this time. He opened the door and once they'd both exited the shop, he locked the door behind him.

"I'm grateful, my friend" Xemnas was amazed by the kindness of the young man by his side. He could look a bit rebel or rude, but even so, his overall appeareance was really handsome. He tried to be polite and it was a good thing to find someone glad to help. People in the neighborhood seemed to be a bit cold. Hoping he could have a nice talk until they find his apartment, he decided to break a bit the ice. "Interesting shop of yours, bathed by moonlight" he smiled "what kind of shop it is? Are you on charge, or is yours?"

"It's mine. I sell shoes...I'm a tailor." Saix replied. He looked up at the other man as they began to walk down the street. The silver hair was only accented by the bright moonlight, and that made him look all the more beautiful. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. My shoes are some of the best in all of Germany." He smiled. "But I don't want to boast. So tell me about yourself. I don't believe I caught your name."

"I've heard that near here I could find a great tailor, but you know, people in this neighborhood is not...too much talkative" He smiled faintly and looked at the young man again. He looked curious and cute as well, and he didn't know how he couldn't apart his gaze out from him. "And I haven't said my name..." he stopped suddenly and looked the beautiful yellow pools of the azure haired one. "But it wouldn't be a fair trade if you don't say your name first, right?"

"Saix." Said man replied before he knew what he was saying. "My name is Saix." He blushed at his thick accent, and wondered about the other man's. "So, now that I've told you my name, tell me yours, stranger. You're not from around here, are you?"

Xemnas chuckled, amused and a bit flattered because of the intense gaze that Saix gave him. "Certainly I'm not German, due my skin color" he took Saix's hand and shook it. "Xemnas. My name is Xemnas, amigo. I'm Spanish"

Saix felt his heart flutter at the strange word that Xemnas said, and wondered why. "Spanish...how interesting!" He commented. "Ja _(Yes)_...we don't get many foreigners around here." He led Xemnas out to the bridge that was erected proudly over the Danube River and turned to him. "Kumm _(come)_...tell me which road you're looking for. It will be wunderbar-gut _(wonderful-good)_ for me to help you."

Xemnas laughed a bit. "Oh, that's not fair, using your native language with me..." he petted him softly. "But I'm glad you're guiding and that you understand some English..." Xemnas felt a warm and pleasant feeling when he listened to Saix speaking in German.

"Well, from what I heard, you were speaking your language with me." Saix countered, teasing the other man. He wondered why it was that he had just met Xemnas, yet he felt so comfortable with him. And when Xemnas touched him...it felt like heaven. Heaven that started from his chest, then went down to his toes. It was a nice feeling. "And like I said, I'm glad to be guiding you."

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can help it...I speak English after two years in England but you know, I'm just learning German..." Xemnas stretched and looked around. "Oh, this place looks familiar, we must be near." Then he looked at Saix again. "I have not friends here yet, and it seems that people here is not used to foreign people like me."

Saix shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that my people have not been friendly to you." He put his hand on Xemnas' face, stroking the silky coffee-colored skin, stopping the other man for a moment. "Why anyone would not want you is beyond me..." he whispered, before pulling his hand away. "What is this place you are looking for?" he asked, changing the subject.

Xemnas was shooked at first but in a pleasant way, feeling the gentle hand of Saix over his face. A warm and delicated hand to be a man. "S-Saix…" he blushed. "Thank you. You're too kind, and friendly. It was a great luck...to find your shop" He said smiling again. "Mhm I'm looking for Dämmerung street...is an apartment building..."

"An apartment?" Saix glanced at Xemnas sideways. "Is that where you are living right now? And I'm impressed that you know your streets around here quite well...most of the tourists and foreigners don't even know how to pronounce them correctly." His hand tingled from where he'd touched Xemnas. It was a nice feeling. They continued to walk, the atmosphere between them intense with feeling.

"Yes, I came here to study...but I'm not good with the language. Anyway I thought that It was a good idea to learn at least the name of the street where I live, just in case." Xemnas said laughing, now more comfortable. "Is the first time I go out of the apartment, I only walk from here to the campus, and that's all". He said and finally pointed something. "There, that's the street, I can see the white building from here". He said, grateful and petting Saix again. "Dios, I couldn't find it without you".

Saix nearly purred into Xemnas' touch. The pleasured feelings he got were settling into his stomach...and he felt so light and wonderful from it. "What...does..."dios" mean...?" he very nearly panted, shutting his eyes. God...why did he feel this way towards some man he'd barely known for half an hour?! Was he...was he the one? The one and only for Saix?

Xemnas smiled, keeping his hand over Saix soft hair "Dios means God. Thanks god I found you". Saix was all blushed and his smile, brilliant like the moon, was very attractive and Xemnas noticed that, pleased and attracted. Saix was so kind and beautiful, and suddenly he felt himself so happy. He had been alone in those months in Germany and finally he found someone extraordinary. "Tus ojos son hermosos, Saïx " He said, chucking and walking again.

"What does that mean?" Saix asked, following his new friend. His heart thudded in his chest, and he felt so lightheaded. His insides were like jelly. What was happening to him? He suddenly felt so attracted to Xemnas, and not feeling his touch ached Saix inside.

Xemnas laughed. "Oh, maybe you might not like the meaning in Spanish." Xemnas winked quickly. "You could think that I'm a shameless foreigner. He stopped and waited for Saix to be close to him.

"Well, now you have me quite curious." Saix responded, catching up to Xemnas and stopping right in front of him stubbornly. "You don't move another step until you tell me what you said." A grin stretched over his face as he gazed up into Xemnas' handsome face.

But Xemnas playfully jump quickly and run to the building. "You have to catch me first" he cried out laughing.

Saix was startled by the sudden movement, but he laughed and chased after Xemnas. "Oh, no you don't! Come back here!" He called back, forgetting the lateness of the evening as he grabbed Xemnas' arm on their way up the stairs. They both fell onto the stairs, laughing. Saix gazed up at Xemnas, who had landed right on top of him. "Tell me what you said..." he breathed, feeling Xemnas' warm breath.

Xemnas was staring at the beautiful and now agitated Saix, and slowly made him aware to the situation. His body almost hovering Saix and feeling him panting due the effort done. "Your eyes are beautiful. You eyes are beautiful, hermoso Saix".

Blushing heavily, Saix chuckled. "Thank you...Xemnas. Your eyes...they're beautiful too...and so is your face...and..." he trailed off, not wanting Xemnas to know of the fantasies he was caught up in at the moment. He simply cupped Xemnas' cheek in his pale hand, stroking it again. "So...what does 'hermoso' mean?" he asked, his voice husky and heavy.

"Hermoso means beautiful one". Xemnas said whispering softly, almost purring. "You're so beautiful too..." Xemnas finally stood up and walked forward his door, looking for his keys. "This is my place." he said, smiling at Saix who was still in the floor. "Do you want...a coffee? I brought some Spanish coffee".

Saix nearly laughed. One moment, you'd think that the two of them were getting ready to get it on, and the next, this gorgeous Spaniard was offering him coffee? He painfully stood, thanks to the aching annoyance in his pants, and limped into Xemnas' apartment. "I'd like to try some, danke _(thank you)_."

"Awesome." Xemnas said in husky and sexy voice. "I don't know how to pay your goodness and at least I think I have a nice apartment where we can talk. But close your eyes, because it can be a bit messy". Xemnas quickly noticed the growing limp in Saix pants, but he decided not to put too much attention. Yet.

Saix teasingly closed his eyes and began to walk towards that amazing voice, but as he did so, he couldn't see the wall right in front of him, and he crashed into it. "Ouch!" he groaned, feeling not only the bruise in his forehead, but also in other places. "That wasn't so smart, was it?"

Xemnas laughed amused and softly rubbed Saix's forehead. "You, silly. I said it in a figurative way..." Xemnas quickly run to his living room and picked up a couple of trousers and shirts.

Saix watched with interest, observing Xemnas' quick movements left and right, and quickly decided that Xemnas was very arousing to watch when he was in motion like this. But he also wondered how sexy he was when he was still. So Saix sat down on the couch in the living room, while a rich coffee smell wafted from the kitchen. "That smells so good, Xemnas." he commented.

"Oh, and wait to taste it. Is delicious. Not as much as Colombian or Mexican coffee, but is in my top list". Xemnas said laughing, wondering if he didn't leave another pair of boxer or trouser in his couch. "Do you want some sugar...or...milk?"

"Both, please." Saix answered. He placed on hand on the couch, and felt some fabric underneath of the throw pillow that laid there. Glancing down quickly, he saw that it was a pair of heart-patterned boxers, and he blushed a brilliant red. "Xemnas...you forgot one." he teased quietly.

"Mhhhm?" Xemnas said from the kitchen, busy looking for the sugar. "What?" he peeked slightly from the kitchen.

"These." Saix couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he held up the boxers. "You forgot a pair." He was not being mean in any way. He just thought it to be amusing.

"Ay Dios mío." _("Oh my god.")_ Xemnas blushed and took them. "I'm so sorry. Normally I'm neat but lately I hadn't time to clean because the school." He saw his boxers. "Oh wait. These are clean, I forgot to put them on in the morning".

Saix's eyes widened with the thought that comment had provoked. "You mean...you're not wearing anything under your pants?" What a stupid question! His mind scolded him harshly for it. But Saix just had to ask.

Xemnas laughed teasingly. "Mhhhm, why the interest? Would you like to find it out for yourself?" he winked again, while pouring the milk into two elegant mugs.

Saix moaned softly at the idea. He hoped Xemnas hadn't heard. "I...uh...um..." he couldn't manage an answer for that, so he shut his mouth. He pressed his hands onto his lap, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants. God...he was being just like a horny teenager! What the hell was wrong with him?

The movement was discreet enough, but Xemnas noticed it again, and smile while offered the coffee to Saix. "I'm just kidding." he said, trying to get Saix comfortable again. "Sorry if my comment made you feel uncomfortable".

The hope inside of Saix crashed at Xemnas' quiet comment. "No...no...that's alright." he muttered, casting his eyes downward and closing them, trying to will himself to calm down. "I should be the one who is sorry."

"Why, mi amigo?" Xemnas replied, standing up from his place and slowly sitting by Saix' side. "Is something wrong? Did I say something? Fuí malo?" _("Was I bad?")_ he asked with a worried expression.

Saix was all too aware of how close Xemnas was to him, and he shut his eyes tightly. Everything in him screamed desire for the silver-haired beauty, but he tried to resist. What would his Spanish friend think if he tried to jump him on his own couch? "No...it's just...I...I..." he couldn't get the words out, and he shook his head. "It's not you. It's me." he whispered, biting his lip.

"You look pained." Xemnas whispered and softly stroked Saix's cheeks and forehead. "You're agitated...can I do something?" Now Xemnas was really worried. Worried to see Saix suffering and worried because he didn't want him to go.

"Fuck me..." Saix whispered in a voice so low that he wasn't even sure Xemnas had heard. He swallowed back the words that he wanted to say. "Gods, Xemnas...I know what you can do...but I don't want to say them...what would you think of me?"

Xemnas stared at him silently, motivated by something maybe impure, but yet so beautiful and powerful. The whole being next to him was trembling, and he was very attracted to him. No one in the school, women or men, no one in England, Spain or Mexico had such beauty. He finally thought he had no interest in sex or in relationships. And then, in a soft whisper, he heard something...incredibly arousing. It was outrageous, incredible, and yet, he couldn't stop to stare at those eager lips and the limp that demanded his ministrations. "Saix" he whispered. "I-I...can understand you but...there is no reason why I would...think bad about you...I was afraid of what you would think about me..." With a very slow motion, he bended slowly to reach Saix face and slowly kissed and sucked on his lips, in a soft, almost painful motion.

Saix gasped lightly at the feeling of Xemnas' lips on his, and almost immediately after the words registered in his mind, he threw himself into the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Xemnas' neck and kissing back. His whole being was absorbed in that one kiss, and he moaned. "Xemnas...I want..." he groaned, panting at the new swell of his erection pressing painfully against his pants.

"Hush" Xemnas moaned quietly, while caressing Saix over his pants. "Calla, amor mío. Ya me ocuparé de tí." _("Silence, my love. I will take care of you.")_ Xemnas was lost in the delicious taste of Saix's mouth mixed with his coffee, and licked his lips, slowly pushing his mouth into Saix's hot and wet one.

Saix gasped raggedly at the feeling of Xemnas' skilled hands touching him in places he'd only dreamed of. He was so far gone in his lust and desire that he didn't ask what Xemnas' words meant. The only thing on his mind was Xemnas' tongue, hot and wet and delicious, roaming his mouth. Saix sucked on his tongue, groaning Xemnas' name in need. He fell back onto the couch, Xemnas on top of him.

Xemnas moaned, pleased at Saix reactions. He had not real previous experience, only fantasies about the many possibilities of a good and first awesome night, and he decided that there was no one better than Saix, not in the past or the future. Wrapping his strong arms around Saix's strong form, Xemnas moaned deeply at the awesome and delicious lips sucking his tongue while he caressed his hand against Saix's cheek, showing him how much he wanted it to.

Saix was lost in a haze of pleasure as he arched his body up into the silver-haired man above him, wanting to feel his strong frame, desiring the touch of skin against skin. Saix shakily began to pull Xemnas' shirt up over his head, panting in desire and need as he tossed it to the floor. He went for his pants next, unzipping them eagerly.

Xemnas gasped in excitement, letting Saix do whatever he wanted, moaning and groaning at the feeling of Saix's hands and fingers in his now exposed skin. He decided to do the same and quickly he tried to remove Saix's offending clothes. "Quiero verte, mi hermoso" he whispered nibbling softly Saix's lobe.

Wordlessly, Saix went limp in Xemnas' arms. "Tell me what your sexy words mean, Xemnas." he begged, caressing the other man's dark skin with his own pale fingers. "Tell me please...."

"I want to see you, my beautiful one. I want to see the beautiful body of my first all over the world".

Saix nodded, relaxing in Xemnas' arms even further as his clothes began to find their way to the floor. Xemnas' lips were all over him. His neck, his chest, his shoulders, his stomach...every touch felt like fire inside of him, and the raw ache in his lower regions made him moan in want and desire. "Xemnas..." he whispered, his fingers finding their way back to Xemnas' pants to finish the job.

"Touch me, Saix" Xemnas panted, nibbling, kissing and licking pink nipples, strong chest, beautiful torso.

"Ah...ahhh..." Saix moaned in return, his words incoherent as he pushed Xemnas' pants off and kicked them to the floor as well. To his delight, Xemnas was not wearing any boxers, just like he'd mentioned. "Oh god, Xemnas..." he muttered, caressing Xemnas' shoulders as the other man held his hips in place, kissing and licking him as he did so. His fingers weaved through silver hair sensually.

"Mhhhmmm…" Xemnas moaned, now kissing him again, slightly sucking his lips in delight. "Your hands are skillful...I'm afraid I'm not so good" Xemnas laughed and moaned in a sexy mixture, looking straight at Saix's eyes. "I have never been with someone before..." he said lowly as he gave more wet kisses to Saix's mouth.

"Neither...have...I..." Saix panted out between the sweet kisses. "Du konst voll...Xemnas...." _("You do very well, Xemnas.")_, he whispered. He spread his legs, nearly crying out as he felt Xemnas' hardness between them, grinding against his own. This had to be the most pleasurable thing he'd ever experienced.

"You're very sensitive..." Xemnas moaned chuckling as he took with his hand both shafts, stroking them and rubbing his against Saix. "Nature was generous with you...and even in my wildest dreams...I never thought I could be with someone as beautiful as you..." he said while moved his hips forth and back, rubbing harder. "Is weird for me to say something like...this but...do you believe in love at first sight?"

Saix could barely answer over his own pleasured pants and cries as he arched his back, desiring more of that insane feeling of Xemnas' cock against his own. "I...ah!...I...do..." he managed, looking up at Xemnas with half-lidded eyes. "I do...believe..."

"Then, I can't be afraid to say, Te amo Saix". He said softly, moaning lowly and kissing him, meanwhile he stopped the friction of their cocks. "Te amo, and the only thing I want is to please you, to see you happy as if we were together since long years ago, like in a beautiful dream". Xemnas took Saix legs and kissed them, slowly, licking and nibbling, starting with his thighs, coveting his entire body. "So beautiful".

Drawing in a hissed breath at the sharp nips and kisses on some of the most sensitive parts of his body, Saix shuddered in pleasure. "Te...amo..." he groaned the unfamiliar words. "That means I love you...right?" Another nibble to the inside of his thigh, and he threw his head back, groaning. His length throbbed with need, now that Xemnas' length was not against it any longer.

"Yes, I love you baby". Finally Xemnas started to lick Saix manhood, softly, almost with fear to hurt him, tracing the form of the veins in a sexy path to his head, licking and sucking it gently, placing butterfly kisses on it, tasting the delicious and sweet taste of pre-cum. "I love you so much..."

"Ich liebe dich, Xemnaaaaa-" _(I love you…)_ Saix's voice was cut short by the strangled cry he released through the room. Xemnas' mouth hot and passionate on his aching cock was almost too much to bear. "Ahhh..." he moaned, clenching his hands in Xemnas' hair and arching his back into Xemnas' mouth. "Godssss...yeeesss..." he breathed.

Xemnas was lost in the pleasure. Pleasure to see Saix enjoying it fully; pleasure to feel something extraordinary, not only physical, it was euphoria beyond words...when he didn't think he could be full of happiness, pleasure and love. Finally he left Saix and went directly to his soft balls, sucking, licking and nuzzling the soft hair around them while his fingers carefully opened the path beyond.

"Mein gott..." _(My god…)_ Saix moaned, his clenched fists tightening at the feeling of Xemnas' fingers inside of him while his tongue worked over some of the most sensitive areas of his body. "Oh, mein GOTT!" The beloved fingers had just brushed against his prostate, and the waves of pleasure turned Saix's world upside down.

Xemnas fingers were scissoring carefully for a couple of seconds and then he put them out. Saix groaned in protest, but soon those fingers were interchanged for a hot, soft and eager tongue.

This time, no words could escape Saix's throat. Only gargled, choking, pleasured sounds emitted from the young German's vocals. "Ngh...Xemnaaah!...haaaaah..." he gasped, blinded by his own passion and the adoration he felt towards Xemnas.

Xemnas never imagined before that such activity would be so gratifying. But he wanted more. Trailing a new path with his tongue, he went back to Saix's face and covered in kisses, licking and sucking him. "Amor mío _(my love)_, I don't want to hurt you...I tried to prepare you but I guess we'll need a bit of help..." Painfully, he stood up and went to his room. A couple of seconds, he returned, softly caressing his manhood with one hand and holding with a little blue bottle with the other. "It might help...is a special oil that I use to keep my hand moist in spite of German weather." he chuckled and poured a generous amount over his hand, kneeling in front of Saix, closing his eyes and caressing his cock, moaning.

Saix realized what Xemnas was doing, and the sheer sexiness of the moment when he saw Xemnas lubricating his cock was nearly enough to make him come...but he contained himself by willpower alone. "Xemnas...I've been ready for this since the moment you walked into my shop earlier." he whispered, his voice laced with husky lust. "I want you now...and if we could...I'd tell you that I was more than ready to bear your children." he laughed. "But that's not possible, is it?" And so he lay still, waiting for the wonderful moment when Xemnas would take his virginity, and the moment when Saix would gladly relinquish it.

Those simple worlds were enought to make Xemnas moan loudly and groan as he covered his manhood with the oil, almost cumming. "If that were, somehow possible, Mi amor..." he whispered spreading Saix's legs again and placing himself in the entrance. "If that wish would be granted to us..." he bended to kiss and suck Saix's bottom lip, embracing him and softly entering into his warm, tight body, "...there wouldn't be anything else I could want. I wish you could have my babies..." he finally said in a content sigh and moan, pushing gently his length into Saix, kissing him with devotion as he felt the soft body embracing him as well.

Saix pulled in a shudded breath as he felt something long and thick and quite warm enter him. "Haaaa....ngh...ahhhhhh..." he groaned, his arms stiff around Xemnas' body now, his fingernails clawing at the tender skin on the other man's back. "I...ahhhh...do...ngh!...toooo....hnnnnn..." Xemnas was pulling out and thrusting back in with more force than before, and Saix cried out in pained pleasure.

"Te gusta, mi amor...Do you like it...?" he groaned, increasing the pace, pumping in and out, screaming of pleasure. "...does it hurt you? I-I can stop...." But when he said that, he rolled his hips once more and hit softly the sensitive spot inside Saix's body.

The gutteral scream that ripped itself from Saix was like nothing he'd ever heard from himself before. It was a growl, a moan, a whimper, and a scream all mixed into one, and it sounded so needy. Xemnas kept hitting that spot, and Saix screamed this way again and again and again. " Xemnas, oh god, don't stop! Damn it, faster, Xemnas! Harder...oh fuck me now, Xemnas, I need you!" he cried out, arching his back and rising and falling in time with his new lover, their bodies united so that one couldn't tell where one started and where the other ended.

Xemnas obeyed, resting his head in Saix neck, kissing him each time, licking his ears, pulling gently his soft, beautiful hair. "Mhhh puta madre, sí...! _(Fucking hell, yes!)_" He babbled as he raised his hips once more and thrusted now in wild abandon, producing an erotic sound when their bodies slapped against each other. Xemnas opened Saix legs wider and he could felt how with each hit on Saix prostate, the body of his lover tightened and squished his cock in a delicious motion. He moved himself faster and harder, now almost groaning like an animal. Too much pleasure to bear anymore, and he thought he could die at any moment. "Córrete conmigo...cum with me...I want you to come with me..."

"Oh god, XEMNAS!!" Saix screamed. Xemnas' name echoed through the small room like a gunshot, and Saix could bear it no longer. The warmth within himself, the sensation of pure bliss racing through every nerve and muscle, and the sheer pleasure of Xemnas being the one to give this to him pushed him over the edge, and obediently, his body spasmed sporadically, choking strangled cries of ecstacy. Saix felt he had never cum that hard in his life. Not when masturbating And he'd certainly never had this experience with anyone before. It was amazing, feeling his thick, hot fluids spilling out of himself and onto both of them.

The cruel and blissful sensations of Saix cumming and all his body responding to the most delightful feeling drove Xemnas to the edge and with a last hard, deep thrust, he captured Saix's lips that screamed his name only to scream Saix's own name inside his mouth as his body exploded and he thought they were the only ones in the whole universe, where starts fell to the earth and the lights of day and night were mixed in the eclipse. He arched screaming Saix's name as he cum hard, generously, inside Saix's being. He never felt such pleasure and the great sensation to be happy, not caring to die, not caring to die in the azure haired loving arms. "Te amo tanto, Saix" he said, almost fainting over Saix's muscular chest.

Saix moaned loudly as Xemnas came aggressively inside of him. His insides felt mushy, like he couldn't be supported any longer. He held Xemnas' lips for a bit longer, their tongue clashing in passionate, heated bliss, not wanting the moment to end. "Ich liebe dich, Xemnas..." he whispered back in German. He wrapped his arms around his lover, and held him there. How he loved him!

Xemnas wrapped Saix's trembling form with his long, tanned arms, kissing him again and nuzzling him, almost closing his eyes, happily dazed. "How I love you..." He finally relaxed, doing an effort and managing to roll over to keep Saix close and in top of him. "My beautiful German, my hermoso Saix." he said, traced the line of his spine with a gently finger, enjoying the feeling to be wet and sticky because of Saix, caressing his rumps and legs with loving touches. "Now I will never let you go..." He said smiling and nibbling his chin, he added. "How I would love to have children with you. Even if I don't have 24 hours to have met you..." he laughed.

Saix blushed, gently kissing Xemnas' lips and neck and cheeks. "We've fallen in love and had sex in less than an hour. And now we're planning our future family." he chuckled. "I love you so much, Xemnas...and I never want to be separated from you again. It was fate that we met tonight, and I thank God for that." He kissed Xemnas' nose. "God...I love you so much."

"Come with me to Spain". Xemnas finally said. "My family will love you as much as I do. And from there, we can do whatever we want. My next novel will be about you, and I swear that I will love you hasta mi último aliento...until my last breath...."

"Xemnas..." Saix breathed. Was it really true? Xemnas wanted them to be together always? "What about my shop?" he asked, curling himself against his beloved tightly, as if never wanting to physically let him go. "My love for you will never fade, mein Liebling _(my Darling)_, and as long as the sun rises and sets on this earth, you will have me...all of me. Forever."

"Your shop is now mine from now on, and the big, white house in Madrid known as the "Palace of Mist" will be yours. I'm not that humble and I'm quite sure you will be happy to open a great shop that will be the envy of Europe..." he nuzzled his love and finally added. "I run away from all what I knew and all I have because I had and no one to share with. But now, all the nights, the water of my villa, always empty and dark, will be full and embracing the moon, surrounding the stars. And the moon and the darkness will make love every single night, they will melt into the sunrise, until the end of days, just as we will".

"That's so poetic...Xemnas..." Saix sighed, nuzzling into Xemnas' neck. "I...I want to come with you to Spain...I want to be with you forever. I want us to make love every night, and to wake up to an even deeper love than what we fell asleep to. I want to be yours for all eternity. So, let us go...I'll pack up right away, and we can go...just the two of us." Saix whispered. He couldn't be happier.

-Das Ende


End file.
